Lips of an Angel
by caromal
Summary: Pam loves Jim. Jim loves Pam. Pam is in Scranton. Jim is in Stamford, dating Karen. What happens when Jim gets an unexpected phone call from Pam? TWOSHOT. STATUS: COMPLETE. FIRST CHAPTER IS A SONGFIC. RATED T FOR SAFETY.
1. Lips of an Angel

A fun little songfic to the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. I only did up to the first chorus though. I decided to do it about the best TV couple ever, Jim Halpert and Pam Beesley. Set in season 3, after "Casino Night". I'm going to make it a twoshot, and the second chapter probably won't be a songfic, but we'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office. Oh man, I wish though.

______________________________________

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Jim?" Pam sobbed, holding her cell phone closely to her ear. She tried to control her weeps, but they seemed impossible to stop. She crossed her dark room and sat on her bed, her legs suddenly giving out on her. She needed to hear his voice.

"Pam?" Jim whispered, his voice full of concern. He and Pam hadn't really been speaking since he moved to Stamford and started dating his current girlfriend, Karen. They used to be best friends, but for some reason their friendship faded. Jim was clearly in love with Pam when he worked in the Scranton branch of Dunder Mifflin, and he told Pam that, but she turned him down, and had regretted it every day since. "What are you doing?" Jim looked around Karen's apartment room, hoping Karen wouldn't hear him. He had stayed for dinner, and Karen was doing dishes in the other room. Jim missed Pam terribly, and even though it was kind of mean, he was just using Karen to fill the empty void in his heart. Don't get him wrong, he liked Karen, but no one could replace his love for Pam. But it was too late.

"I miss you. I miss who we used to be, and I miss what we used to have." She choked out, barely audible. Jim had to strain to hear it, but he caught every word.

"What do you mean, we never were together. You turned me down... twice." Jim shot back, the words coming out harsher than intended. He sat down on Karen's bed and put his free hand on his forehead, rubbing it back and forth.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet_

"You...were...my best...friend." Pam sniffled between words. "And, I just need you to know that...I miss you, so much." Jim's heart broke when he heard how much pain she was in. No, they hadn't been the same since he left, and he really did miss her too. But they couldn't go back to being the way they used to be.

"Pam, Karen's in the next room, and she might hear me. I really have to go." He hated himself for being like this to her, but he wouldn't be unfaithful to Karen, he wasn't that guy.

"I love you." Pam blurted out. She crossed her legs on her bed as her heart swelled, wanting to know what he had to say, but not wanting to at the same time. The line was silent, so she continued. "I always have, even when I was with Roy. And I've never really moved on." She whispered.

Jim sighed, moving his fingers to his temples now. "Pam, it's really good to hear your voice-"

"Jim, no. Don't say that."

Jim loved the way Pam said his name. She said it with a certain passion. It sounded so sweet. His legs suddenly felt weak as he realized that the woman he loved so dearly was finally professing her love him, and he wasn't saying it back. But he couldn't find the will to say it. Especially not with Karen 20 feet away.

_Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Jim, I love you. And I know that doesn't really change anything between us, but it really just feels good for you to know." Her sobbing had subsided, taken over by hollowness in her heart. She never heard him say those words back to her. But did she really expect him to? He was with someone else now. He was probably in love with her too. His end of the line stayed silent. "I guess, this is goodbye." A single tear streaked down Pam's face as she went to press the "end" button. But she heard his voice once more and pressed her phone back to her ear.

"Pam, wait. I don't want to say goodbye. We can't just throw away what we've been through. I still want to be...friends."

The F word. Friends. Pam's heart sank as she heard his proposal. "Jim, we can't be just friends after I just told you I love you. It doesn't work that way." Her sobs returned, more gentle this time. Jim couldn't stand it. He was the reason for her heartache. Once a long time ago, he promised himself that he would never make Pam cry, and if he did, he would stop it as soon as possible.

"Okay, screw this. I love you too, Pam."

"As a friend, right?" Pam laughed, cold and hard. Jim scoffed under his breath.

"No," he growled, his voice fierce with passion and a little annoyance that Pam could be so naive about his love for her. "Pam, I've loved you from the moment I saw you sitting at the reception desk on my first day at Dunder Mifflin. You were flicking your face repeatedly to keep from falling asleep. You looked at the clock every 3 minutes and 15 seconds, and you always waited exactly 23 seconds to answer to Michael. I probably sound like a stalker, or something, for knowing all of this, but it just shows how much I love you. And need you." Jim took a breath, and looked over to the kitchen, finding Karen standing with her hands on her hips, a death glare in her eyes. Jim's heart rate accelerated as he realized that Karen heard every word he said. He dropped his phone, his jaw hanging wide open, frozen in time. He quickly brought himself back to earth, hit the "end" button, and slowly got up from the bed. Karen walked towards him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Karen, but I love Pam." Jim whispered.

__________________________________

TO BE CONTINUED. (:  
Read and Review!


	2. Phone Calls

Hey, so I'm back again! (:  
This is the second part of "Lips of an Angel".  
I couldn't really think of a song to go along with it, so it's just a normal fanfic.  
Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office, or The Young and the Restless (since that's mentioned in the story, haha.)

Ps. I have nooo idea how far away Stamford and Scranton are, so I just guessed 2 hours, correct me if I'm wrong (which I probably am.)

**In Scranton**

The line on Pam's cell phone went dead.

Just like her heart.

Okay, not actually, but the dull beeping tone that seemed so distant to Pam was a confirmation of what had been bouncing around in her brain in the moments leading up to her emotional phone call with Jim. She was unwanted and unloved. Sure, he just told her how much he loved her, but was that enough? Did he have that same conversation with Karen when he fell in love with her?

Sigh. She thought too much.

Pam mustered up the strength to get out of bed, and stumble to the fridge to grab the whole jug of Chunky Monkey ice cream. She shuffled back to her bed and fell on it, the pain taking over her whole body. For some reason she couldn't cry. The sobs that had once been ripping from her chest had now been replaced with a certain numbness. She relaxed into her pillows, the only comforting thing in her apartment, and settled for a rerun of The Young and the Restless. About two episodes later, she looked at her clock, 1:05 am. Damn that stupid numbness for keeping her awake for 2 hours. All of a sudden, she heard pounding on her door, and just like that, the numbness was replaced by shaking fear. Who would come pounding on her door at 1 am?! Pam grabbed the pepper spray that she kept on her bedside table, clutched her ice cream, and slowly approached the door. She opened it slightly to see who it was.

"RYAN BROKE UP WITH ME!" Kelly sobbed, pushing Pam's door the rest of the way open. She stumbled in, her mascara so smudged it made her look like a racoon. She noticed the ice cream jug in Pam's hand and grabbed it from her, taking in a spoonful of Chunky Monkey. Pam stared incredulously at Kelly. Where had that upbeat, childish girl gone?

"Oh no." Pam replied, trying to sound sympathetic. Normally, she would, but she felt too bad herself to be able to share that with anyone.

"I don't get it. We were good together. He always made me laugh, and I always made him laugh. I mean, in bed, he's _awesome_, but he said that it wasn't me, it was him. Then he just got up and LEFT! And he made me pay for the whole dinner!" Kelly cried, stomping her heels on the floor. Pam hadn't seen a temper tantrum like this since she babysat her neighbours' 3 year old when she was 14.

"And then, he has the nerve to text me saying that he left his favourite scarf at my house! We need to burn it, Pam; we need to burn it down, and then burn down his stupid house! And then..."

Pam sat down in a chair, resting her head on her hand. This was going to be a long morning.

**Two hours earlier in Stamford**

"I'm sorry, I love Pam." Jim stated, putting his hands in front of his face, as if they would protect him. He looked at Karen's face. It went from death glares, to hurt, to extreme pain, to sickness. She doubled over and puked on the carpet right underneath Jim's feet. He stepped back, trying not to breathe in through his nose.

"Um, are you okay?" Jim asked cautiously. He knew Karen, and he knew Karen's stomach. She had a weak one, and when someone sprung something on her, her stomach usually responded before she could. Karen just glared at him and went to her bathroom. Jim heard the sink turn on, and the sound of her toothbrush brushing her teeth. She came back with tear stains on her cheeks.

Karen's voice was a soft whisper. "Jim, you don't realize how bad you feel when the person you're dating tells you that they're in love with someone else. And it doesn't ease the pain on me, the way I found out. Okay? You don't get it. You've NEVER felt the way I do right now. Because guess what? I was going to tell you that I'm in love with you. Okay? THERE IT IS. Dear world, I'm in love with Jim Halpert, but he's in love with some whore from his old office!"

Jim felt his veins rise, his adrenaline pumping with anger. She did**not** just call Pam a whore, did she? Did he hear that correctly? He started speaking slowly, his teeth clenched. "No, here's a worse pain. The woman you're in love with is engaged to someone else. You have to see her every day, just to be reminded by the fact that you can't have her. THAT is a terrible pain, okay? And do NOT talk about Pam that way!" Jim yelled, surprised at how angry he was getting. This wasn't the usual all-fun-and-no-work Jim Halpert. Who was this guy?  
Jim put his index finger and his thumb to the bridge of his nose, breathing in and out slowly. A couple minutes later, his pulse slowed down, and his head cleared a little bit. Even though Karen didn't really deserve an apology after she just called Pam that name, he was going to give her one anyways. He did hurt her badly.  
"Okay, sorry. Truly, I am sorry. I _never_ wanted to hurt you Karen. And it's really not you, it's me. I've been in love with Pam for _so_ long, you don't even know. I like you Karen. I like you a lot. But I just can't stand to be with anyone other than Pam. Again, I feel terrible, I'm just...really sorry?" Jim's voice went high at the end, hoping she would forgive him. She looked at him as if he was... a monster. Like he had destroyed her, or something very close to her. And he was a monster, he left Pam, he hurt Pam, and he hurt Karen. Jim was ashamed of himself.

"And if I didn't hear the phone call? Would we have just gone along, you pretending you liked me?" More tears streamed down Karen's face. Jim shook his head.

"Honestly? I was going to tell you soon anyways. I'm sorry Karen, but I really need to go back to Scranton to be with Pam. I just, can't stand to be away from her anymore." Jim concluded. He stepped over Karen's puke, and headed for the door, shutting it softly behind him. He took a minute to himself and leaned against Karen's door. He had just broken up with her, and was going to drive back to Scranton tonight, to be with Pam. Then he finally realized that he had hung up on Pam about 20 minutes ago. He grabbed his phone and hit speed-dial number 1. He heard the ringing of Pam's phone, the beeps seeming to elongate themselves as if they were trying to torture Jim. The ringing finally stopped, signalling that Pam was either ignoring him, or didn't hear her phone. Either way, he was going back to Scranton to get the woman he loved, once and for all.  
And it was all happening that night.

**Back at Pam's house, 2:30 am**

"And then there was this one time, we went to the park. And we saw a cloud. And he said that cloud would be OUR cloud! Now that we're broken up, whose cloud is it?! Mine or his? My life is so confusing sometimes; I wish I could just curl up into a ball and die." Kelly said, almost done the full jug of ice cream. Pam had sat there, listening to her ramble on about her and Ryan's cloud. Her and Ryan's cotton candy flavour. Her and Ryan's song. Kelly had gone through so many emotions in the last hour and twenty minutes, Pam was starting to become concerned that she was bipolar.

"One second." Pam said, finally leaving the chair she had sat in for what felt like forever. Her wrist had a painful line around it from the weight of her head leaning on it for so long. The only good thing that came out of Kelly coming over unannounced was that she had almost forgotten about Jim.

Almost.

She checked her cell phone and saw a missed call from Jim at 12:20. She quickly picked up her phone and hit speed-dial number one. She heard his phone ring until there were no rings left. She sighed and dropped her phone back on her bed and walked back to Kelly, who was pacing around the room.

"I really want to get back together with Ryan. Really, really, really, really, _really_ bad."

Emotion #22: Anxiety.

**With Jim in his car, 2:30 am**

He had heard his phone ring. He saw it was Pam. But Jim had some phobia of talking on the phone and driving at the same time. He knew it was unsafe, so he waited until a red light to call her back.

No answer.

About an hour ago, Jim had gone to his apartment and packed up all his things in record time. He then packed everything in his car and headed back to Scranton. He was about an hour away, which caused nervous jitters to arise in himself. The "what if" game started in his head. What if she turned him down? What if she wouldn't forgive him for leaving her in Scranton? What if she was asleep? What if she was with another guy?

He just needed to go to Pam's apartment, and tell her how he felt. Everything would be okay.

Hopefully.

All this contemplating in Jim's head was going to drive him insane. So he turned on the radio, finding only advertisements playing. It _was _2:30 am after all.

**Pam's Apartment, 3:30 am**

She left.

Kelly finally evacuated Pam's apartment, after Pam had come up with a headache and a sick stomach.

Yeah, right.

One way to get rid of Kelly Kapoor, tell her you're sick. She'll avoid you like the plague. She's more afraid of germs than she is of lions, tigers, and bears combined.

Pam finally went back to bed, relieved to have her apartment to herself again. When she was about ready to fall asleep, she remembered her cell phone. Kelly barely let Pam breathe after Pam came back from checking her phone an hour earlier, so Pam was nervous that she would miss a call from Jim. And of course, she did. She immediately perked up at the sight of his name on her phone screen, and called him back instantly.

Ugh, no answer.

Pam officially decided to give up. They kept missing each other's calls, which maybe meant that the universe didn't want them to talk to each other. She curled up into her pillows, tears falling silently down her cheeks until she fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about her and Jim, finally being together.

**Jim's car, 3:50 am**

12 deodorant ads, 4 Home Depot ads, and 16 Dentist ads later, Jim made it. His final destination, Pam's apartment. He went up to the 3rd floor, room number 12, and knocked cautiously. His heart beat so fast he wondered if he might die from heart failure as soon as she opened the door. 30 seconds later and there was still no answer. Jim tried another time. He didn't care that it was almost 4 am. He needed to see her.

And about 2 minutes later, an exhausted looking Pam opened her door.

She was just as beautiful a month ago as she was then. Her hair was in a high ponytail, some strands of curly hair falling out. She rubbed her eyes as she looked up at Jim. Then her jaw dropped.

Jim stood there, not knowing what to say. Pam was frozen as well.

"I love you." Jim simply stated, snapping both of them out of their current trance. Pam's eyes became watery as Jim closed the distance between them in two easy steps, finally capturing his lips in hers. It had been too long. Way too long. He felt her kissing him back, as he kept muttering how much he loved her against her lips. Her fierceness and determination caught Jim by surprise, but made his heart swell with joy and love. He was finally with the love of his life. The universe was balanced again, and Pam had the lips of an angel.

The End.

__________________________________

Okay, kinda cheesy ending with the whole "lips of an angel" thing, but whatever haha.  
Hope you guys liked it! There, my first story is done! It's a good feeling.

Read and Review!


	3. Author's Note

Hey, I'd just like to say thank you for the reviews! I didn't expect to get any haha. But yeah, I really appreciate them. (:


End file.
